


SB173 - Ennari and Kitan ENG

by sheep2success



Series: SB173 [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Star Trek - Freeform, from german to english, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: This is one scene from our own Star Trek Series in English! Hurray! ;D We decided to translate one part so we can make sure a few more people may enjoy our long ongoing story.Please keep in mind that it is just ONE SCENE that was really special to me and my co author so we decided to translate this part! Our whole story is – for now- only available in German :-(So sorry, but translating is not that easy and if you pay someone for this, it can be very expensive X___XHope you enjoy it anyways :D Kudos to all that read it <3





	SB173 - Ennari and Kitan ENG

„I am glad when the day is done and the Beta shift will take over,“ Ennari proceeds  
while sighing.  
Then she seems to hesitate.  
„Well, regarding the Beta shift“, she turns to Kitan, „have you already finished the shift  
plan for the upcoming week?“, she asks unsuspectingly.  
<<Oh no, that as well!>>  
Yes, this morning he has finished the shift plan just in the nick of time.  
<<Just now this, just now that>>, Kitan is really annoyed in his mind.  
<<Does this woman have any idea that not everything is happening just quickly? Also not  
decisions regarding foreign cultures!>>  
Kitan decides just to swallow his anger and this way prevents the outbreak of a new  
discussion.  
The first contact is over and Ennari has decided that everything else is none of his  
business.  
Well, this was the theory.  
Inside it looks completely different.  
Without comment Kitan is getting up, takes the shift plan from a communication console  
and hands it over to Ennari.  
„Here you are.“  
„Thank you“ Ennari replies and takes the shift plan.  
Right away she notices that Kitan is struggling with himself. Just like in the past days.  
Always and always again.  
„Something else, Captain? Or am I dismissed?“  
Kitan tries not to look at his friend.  
The Trill clearly notices Kitan's indignation, he is not even looking at her.  
„Yes, sure. Do you have any plans?“, she asks him.  
„Training.... I have made a reservation time for Holosuite.“  
„Just need to clear my head.“  
„Alright then“, he says easily and raises his arm for a tired waving while leaving the  
OPS.  
Ennari is gazing after him for a few minutes, then she walks over to her stand-by room  
to check out the shift plan.  
====10 minutes later.===  
<<Wednesday Jenkins. Alright...>>“  
The Trill is yawning while studying the PADD.  
Training would be good for her, too.  
>>Should I really do that...?<<  
„Computer, on which holodeck is Commander Kitan?“, she asks into the room and puts  
her PADD aside.  
„Commander Kitan is on holodeck 3.“  
Without any detour Ennari gets up, crosses the bridge, hands over the command to  
Lieutenant Borowski and enters the turbo lift.  
„Holodeck 3!“  
~~  
„Looks quite okay.“  
Kitan looks around checking the projected training room.  
This one looks almost the same as the one he knows from Verelan, but at least here he  
would have his peace.  
Some weights and sand bags he had already generated from the holomatrix.  
„Wow…“, he reckons appreciatively and walks over to a boxing dummy.  
>>They always increase the programme!<<  
Half-heartedly he hits the dummy right in the face and a feeling of happiness is  
immediately flowing through him.  
His anticipation is growing.  
„This is just what I need now!“  
„Me too!“  
Kitan turns around startled.  
He sees his best friend running around excitedly between the sports equipment.  
„You have a nice place here“, she reckons cheerfully.  
>>Ennari!<<  
Somehow he should have known that his Captain would continue to raise the issue. With  
his statement he had given her a good opportunity.  
„Computer, equipment!“, the young woman commands and immediately the material  
transformer in the right corner starts to hum until the computer has loaded up her  
equipment from her personal file to materialize it.  
With his arms crossed the Andorian is watching while Ennari starts to undress.  
>>Wohhh…This woman got nerves!<<  
Kitan turns around quickly and looks at the motionless dummy.  
„And what do you think you are doing here?“, he asks roughly and tries not to sound too  
excited.  
„Well, obviously doing some training with my Chief Officer.“, she says while tying her  
shoes.  
Kitan peeps over his shoulder to see if she is ready and turns around to her.  
Just a few seconds later Ennari is standing right in front of him and looks at him  
demandingly.  
„Got any problem with it?“  
„Well, maybe this is a problem!“  
>>She is in some mood…!<<  
„Since when are you walking around in the holodeck time of other people? Maybe I just  
want to be by myself!“  
Angrily the Andorian is looking her up and down.  
„Or does the opinion of your Chief Officer not count count in this sense?“  
„Your opinions count more than the opinion of any others! You know that.“  
Slowly she steps back a little, ties her hair into a ponytail and adopts the initial position  
of Kib’Otu, the martial arts of Trill military.  
„Something is not working out with us since the first contact and I would like to clarify  
that. And I really need the training.“  
She nods to Kitan showing her readiness.  
„Well, you have a point there…“  
The Andorian is letting his head gyrate and shortly stretches his arms.  
>>If she wants it that way, she can have it that way!<<  
Ennari probably knew him just too well.  
In his bad mood he is just not willing and able to talk.  
Perhaps this is due to his education, but maybe it is just his stubbornness.  
He just does not want to explain his opinion to her and then once again discuss with her  
over and over again till one is blue in the face.  
So this is surprising, but not unwanted.  
The Counsellor knew that Ennari is able to take hits. And maybe this sparring would help  
him to calm down.  
„Ready?“, he asks motivated and raises his hands a little.  
„Sure“, she smiles at him and starts to move slowly but smoothly, sizing him up with her  
eyes.  
Kitan does not need a second invitation.  
He redeploys his weight forward and overruns his front leg.  
An easy hit directly to her head follows.  
The Trill is already expecting his attack.  
A step to the right follows, she raises her left hand to support the block and leads it to  
Kitan's right hand.  
The blow misses its target.  
The Andorian grins.  
„Well, this was just a warm up…“  
Right away he raises his front leg and with a half circle he kicks Ennari's left thigh.  
„I would say this counts as a point, don't you think?“, he asks and provokingly raises an  
eyebrow.  
„For sure!“, smiles Ennari.  
Now it is her turn! Immediately she once again adopts the initial position. Slowly they  
encircle each other. Ennari gazes at Kitan's right ear.  
Then she flips forward.  
With trained movements she lets Kitan's arm slide along her own arm. 3 quick exchanges  
of blows follow, but both parry them with swift moves.  
Then she notices a gap on Kitan's heart line. She stretches her right arm and crashes  
the ball of her hand directly on Kitan's breast.  
As the Andorian stumbles backward, she says winking: „That one counts, too, doesn't  
it?“  
Kitan shortly gasps.  
Thanks to his exo-skeleton this slap could not do much damage to him, but the power  
lets him drop back a little.  
„Don't over-strain yourself, Ennari!“, he says strictly and straightens up again.  
„That does not suit you, Captain!“  
This time the man stays at a distance. His friend has a good impact and he does not  
want to feel her slap once again.  
With his right leg he fakes a kick to the front, but only with half power, then he turns a  
little and uses the momentum to carry out the kick with his other leg.  
Ennari parries the the first kick amazingly good, but the second one is much harder to  
take for her.  
Kitan has reduced the distance and tears her guard down to finish her off with a hit  
against her belly.  
But also this time he is not able to completely catch her.  
„We have not done this in a long time, but you are still quite fast…“  
„And you are just…“  
She dives away from Kitan's slap.  
„… not relaxed enough! That makes you too slow!“  
She steps aside and now has a free run to hit his throat with the back of her hand.  
Then she jumps a few inches back to win some distance again.  
„Why are you so pissed off?“  
Kitan's light blows bounce off and slip off from her arms.  
„Because I did not decide in favour to your proposal on Vania Prime?“  
>>What does she think she is? Some sort of mind-reader? She should not flatter  
herself too much!<<  
„Maybe…!“  
Two fast slaps and one kick follow, which Kitan now carries out definitely more  
uncontrolled and with much more power against the woman.  
Ennari topples over on the side as the knee cap of the Andorian hits her close to her  
ribs.  
„But it is not the fact that you did not accept my proposal, but the fact that you were  
acting irresponsibly towards a people. That pisses me off!“  
He takes Ennari's upper arm and pulls her up just to directly carry out another slap  
against her upper body.  
„Did you want to kiss up to Benia and your great Aven? Does a people have to suffer for  
that? That is really poor, Ennari!“  
Kitan is upset.  
His next blow is strong, with full power, but still not exact.  
Ennari avoids the hit and attacks his front leg.  
Her kick was hard, too, he had already forgotten how hard!  
>>Shit!<<  
„Kissing up to Benia?“ She laughs out loud for a while until Kitan's fists are coming after  
her again.  
„Never!“, she moans, avoiding the blow.  
The she presses forward to Kitan, fends off two of his aggressive blocks, puts her right  
leg between his legs and, while turning her upper body, brings him down with the help of  
her elbow.  
When he is lying in front of her she steps back a little.  
„And regarding the people, would you really have changed them? Would you have been  
Kitan, their new God? Tall, blue and merciful? Really?“  
„This has nothing to do with being God, Ennari…!“, Kitan snorts, lying on the floor.  
He looks up to her.  
And how he hates looking up to her, especially now.  
He bends his legs, rolls a little on his back and then he is up again to end up into a stable  
standing position.  
„But that you are thinking I would want to play God shows how unidimensional you have  
been addressing this topic!“  
He goes upfront again, a fist-foot combination follows.  
Ennari does not take this for free, she attacks him, too.  
This time she hits him hard in the face.  
He slides back.  
„We knew that they they were having bad times! It is our duty to help such people!“, he  
argues aloud and puts his hand on his hurting cheek.  
„I did not want to say that you wanted to ….“  
Ennari only sees Kitan coming up to her, a split of a second later she is falling with her  
full body weight onto her back.  
Her lungs seem to have lost all air.  
„...play God...“, she rasps. Moaning she rolls onto her side trying to inhale. She breathes  
stertorously. Then slowly she is getting up again.  
„But in what other way you would have done it? They would have thought that you were  
God!“  
Again she is standing upright. A little insecure, but standing. She shakes her head to  
get rid of the side effects of this blow.  
Again she starts to size him up.  
„Yes, what happens there is horrible. But the people are happy. You have seen for  
yourself that P’feg was looking very much forward to the ceremony!“  
Once again Ennari starts an attack. A hefty, quick exchange later she realizes that she  
is not coming through and therefore is increasing her distance again.  
„And if we need to help such people, why do we allow the Bynar to replace half of the  
brain of their children by a computer shortly after their birth? In a procedure where a  
quarter of all children does not survive? Even with utmost intensive care?“  
This time her attack is successful. Her slap with fingers bent to the left lands on  
Kitan's cheekbone. Not hefty, because her hand is not behind it with full power, but  
the blow hits the mark.  
>>Uh…<<  
Kitan needs to increase his distance.  
His cheek is burning, his right leg aches.  
Now it is enough!  
He wards off two of Ennari's good blows and catches a kick from her foot, but that  
does not stop him.  
He takes the woman's shoulders and with a heavy knee blow drags her into the left side  
of her body.  
Ennari moans under this attack in Kitan's arms.  
„It is not us who allow this law, Ennari! This is politics by the star fleet! We would have  
been able to decide for this planet, but YOU had to report it! Now it is only  
bureaucracy! A show spectacle!“  
He releases the woman from his hands and resentfully throws her back.  
„How do you want to know how everything would have turned out if we had told them?  
You have not given any chance or choice to the people!“  
Staggeringly Ennari is standing in front of Kitan and breathes heavily.  
He was good. Very good. In the argument and in the fight.  
The tall Andorian is standing in front of her and breathes heavily, too. His feelers  
twitch hectically.  
„You would not have given them any choice, either! You, Kitan, would have forced them,  
too! Into a lifestyle that YOU like!“  
Awaiting a centrally placed attack Kitan has neglected his lateral guard.  
Another hay-maker from Ennari hits Kitan cheek hard while she is blocking her own face  
with the left arm.  
Her fist burns. Her left part of the body sends pain signals to her brain all the time.  
>>Who cares, let's go on…<<  
„The only one who would have given them a choice was Elena! Of course you do not know  
how it would have turned out. But can you really be sure? Really, Kitan? Can you be sure  
that your version would have been the better one?“  
As Kitan is taking up fighting position again, she is taking up guard.  
„There have been a lot of cultures who killed themselves when their Good did not  
appear at the expected time so that their belief became worthless!“  
„I had decided at that time to become your Chief Officer because you decide with your  
heart! And in an unconventional way!“  
Kitan inhales deeply.  
He tastes some blood in his mouth.  
Once again he starts several attack techniques with full power.  
Ennari hits him hard twice, both times in the same place. Driven by the pain he carries  
out two good kicks against her.  
Although this is hard and hurts heavily it is nevertheless intoxicating.  
„And where is that now, uh?“  
Er fakes a blow and brings Ennari into a defensive position.  
With his free backhand he takes her arm that she holds up to block herself and rolls  
around her back.  
With an easy inward movement of his hand he lets the joint lock of the straight arm  
behind Ennari's back do his work.  
„Where? I have not seen anything similar to your heart in this decision! And that…well,  
that makes me doubt“, he reckons quietly.  
>>I had never thought this would affect me that much…!<<  
The pain burns like a circular saw in Ennari's arm and shoulder and blocks her view.  
Instinctively her kick lands heftily on Kitan's right knee cap, which she had already hit  
previously.  
Right away Kitan releases her.  
Blinded by the pain she stumbles forward. Just away from him.  
„This heart…“, Ennari screams and turns around, „… keeps me awake for days!“ Her lungs  
are aching while inhaling the necessary air.  
Then she moves forward to Kitan, relatively fast regarding her remaining physical  
possibilities.  
„Every ...one… of ...these… options“, with every words she lands a blow on Kitan's guard,  
„breaks my HEART!“ Together with the last word a blow hits directly on Kitan's guard  
and throws him a step behind.  
„None of them is JUST! None of the is RIGHT!“  
Panting and snorting she stands still. Her legs feel wobbly as if they could not keep the  
stand any more. Slowly and warm she feels blood dripping out of the corner of her  
mouth. She almost tastes the adrenaline which is plentifully flowing through her  
organism.  
Kitan is having a short break.  
The expression of his friend is serious, contorted with pain and exhausted, but he  
clearly recognizes that she is serious about it.  
She really suffers from this decision!  
>>And well, maybe none of them was just…<<, Kitan admits.  
Still he was inhaling deeply. He needed a break from this fight.  
But he was not yet ready for an attack.  
„But you should have let me participate in this much more! If not in your decision then  
at least afterwards in telling me how you feel!“  
The anger was back again and with it the energy.  
„Just show me that my Captain has not yet become an ice-cold blind leader and is not  
acting like a total asshole!“  
It is said!  
He feels inspired.  
Kitan fakes a blow with his forehand and is catching up with the backhand.  
Ennari stays almost in the same position and is able to parry him.  
He grins as their eyes meet.  
>>Let's do it this way!<<  
Once again he starts a left-right combination.  
Now he has the correct distance.  
With his left leg he strikes out another kick against Ennari's upper body.  
She reacts instinctively fast and strikes out wither her left leg, too.  
As her kick hits him he presses her aside with his leg.  
„Ah…!“  
Once again Ennari has hit the right leg and again the same spot.  
The Andorian walks forward and has to give in to the biting pain in his thigh.  
„Shit!“  
Did she really become an ice-cold leader? Was Kitan really right?  
>>Never…<<  
Slowly Ennari is pulling herself together. Heavily breathing and stumbling she stand in  
front of Kitan, who still stands there bent forward with his face contorted with pain.  
„Didn't you notice that I tried that? But you always studiously avoided me…“ She is  
barely able to speak these sentences. Every breath burns in her lungs. A strong  
shivering of her legs announces the soon end of her ability to stand upright.  
„Would an asshole Captain do that?“, she asks, stumbles up to Kitan and embraces him.  
Then her legs fail completely.  
With her full weight she is clinging to Kitan, who cannot hold them both anymore. Next  
to each other they are falling down to the floor.  
When all air leaves her lungs an enormous euphoria arises in Ennari.  
And she starts laughing. Loud. Contorted with pain. Uncontrolled. And persistent.  
And she did not even know the reason why.  
>>This…?<<  
It is a few seconds later that Kitan realises the impact onto the projected training  
floor.  
But nothing hurts anymore.  
He still tastes the blood in his mouth, but it does not bother him.  
His heart races like mad and still he feels relaxed.  
He seems not to feel anything anymore.  
Ennari's laughter takes everything away from him.  
The pain.  
The sorrow.  
His anger…  
Exhausted he turns to the side in order to look at the Trill.  
She is almost lying next to him and is laughing out loud with all of her heart.  
He puts his flabby arm to his forehead and smiles quietly, only at first, but then he  
notices that he is laughing, too.  
Long.  
Loud.  
His head is empty.  
And irritatingly he thinks that he has never felt as good as right now.  
Hot and wonderful the euphoria is running through Ennari's organism down to her  
fingertips.  
All pain seems to be forgotten. All thoughts seem to be wiped out. She was only feeling  
very well. Although the iron taste of her own blood was still in her mouth.  
And next to her was lying her best friend and Chief Officer on the floor of the  
projected room, him also bleeding and laughing. Although the situation was absurd, it  
was also wonderful.  
Then slowly but surely Ennari's laughter stops. But the euphoria remains.  
„Kitan…“ She is not able to say more.  
Kitan looks in Ennari's happy eyes as she is saying his name.  
He also gleams with joy and relief.  
„Ennari…“, he reckons hoarsely and inhales.  
„You really look stunning!“  
Once again he has to laugh.  
Now he starts to feel the pain of his injuries again.  
His chest is aching, his cheek is burning.  
„Who cares…“, he mutters lost in his thoughts and turns onto his back in order to gaze  
at the ceiling.  
„Thank you.“, she moans back to him. „And you are the most handsome Andorian I have  
ever embraced down on the floor…“  
Shortly she laughs outright. But then her laughter ends up in an „AAAaarrgghh“ when a  
nagging pain is running through her caused by the laughter.  
Slowly she turns onto her back. Just as Kitan did before.  
But trying to „just“ get up fails completely. Another try fails, too.  
So Ennari turns onto her side and tries to lever herself from the side into an upright  
position.  
On her knees she says: „Well, at least this is done. Now the rest.“  
Moaning, panting, snorting and gasping with pain she levers herself into an upright  
position.  
Her legs are still shivering. But not as bad as before.  
„I think we should go to see Claril ….“, she gasps with a face contorted with pain and  
puts her hand to her rib cage. While crouching down a little she props up herself onto  
her knees.  
Ennari's Chief Officer is struggling, too.  
First he props up onto his forearms, then he feels how the pain in his right elbow forces  
him back to the floor.  
„Maybe it is only my imagination or do you hit harder than previously?“, he moans.  
>>New plan!<<  
Now he turns onto his right side and bends his legs a little.  
„Ah…“  
With the help of some momentum he lets himself roll over his back to his angularly  
positioned legs.  
Now he is getting up. Crooked and askew, but he is standing.  
He makes a step up to Ennari.  
A piercing pain is throbbing in his right leg, making it impossible for him to tread as  
usual.  
Gallantly he is limping up to his friend and stretches out his hand.  
„Am I allowed?“, he asks cordially and smiles.  
Immediately she takes the hand offered to her and changes to the right side when  
seeing that he is not able to normally tread with this leg.  
„It is…aaaaahh….a pleasure“, she moans.  
Then both are leaving the holodeck limping and supporting each other.  
„End programme!“, Ennari mutters to the control console when passing by.  
When the door to the station opens the light burns in Kitan's eyes.  
He moans a little while making his first step into the hallway and Ennari and him have a  
short break.  
„Everything alright?“, she asks and examines Kitan attentively.  
„Yes…and why not?“


End file.
